Was it Love?
by Chocolass-Chan
Summary: There were two people who knew first-hand what is was like to feel pain and hurt. Two people who were never in sync. Two people whose paths were destined to cross. One was a survivor while the other a victim.


A/N: SO i was feeling very sad for no reason and this was the story that was conceived during the moment. It made very sad in the end. I know that most of you like a happy sasusaku ending but this time i couldn't visualize it my mind anyway hope you like it.. I almost cried .. stay strong people.

Disclaimer: I do not, will not and cannot and never will own naruto or it's characters :'(

* * *

Do you know what's pain? Do you know what's love? Do you know what it's like to go numb? Maybe, maybe not. But when you're living that moment what do you really feel? Pain? Sorrow? Grief? there were two people who knew first-hand what is was like. Two people who were never in sync. Two people whose paths were destined to cross. One was a survivor while the other was a victim. Both had seen and almost experienced death. Ah! but when love herself decided to walk into their lives, death had no say neither did pain. This the story of them whose lives were everything but normal.

He left her on a cold bench that night. Not caring about the tears that flowed for him. She was annoying him to no ends. He decided then and there that he would never let her into his life ever. Little did he know that fates were plotting against all his wishes. but he carried on not bothered by anything not even pondering why his heart, not that he had one, clenched at the sight of her. He blamed it on being human. If his heart were to betray him he decided he would drive a kunai through it. Nothing and nobody would stop him from becoming what he set out to be: An avenger. He vowed to never be called 'the survivor' only an avenger of his dead family. He was doing it because of Love?

She woke up the next morning with her sensei wordlessly greeting her. the news had been passed on: He had officially left everyone (her). The pain she felt that moment seared her heart. He had left her because she was weak. That single moment changed everything. She trained every second reminding herself of the pain, the hurt, the scar. She shocked her companions, her comrades even her sensei. She worked hard so she could prove him damn wrong. She was no longer seen as a victim but a protector. She put everything she had into healing the sick and fighting alongside her people, protecting her friends and the grave of her parents. (yes _he_ wasn't the only one who had lost his parents.) She protected them all because of Love?

He had killed his pedophilic sensei or so she was told. She went with Naruto, her only friend for life, on hearing about his arrival. what she did not expect was his monstrous strength.

He hadn't been ready when he met her. She had grown so much since the last time they met. All of a sudden he had an urging desire for her to leave his sight, not that couldn't stand her because he couldn't face her. He swung his sword at her but she stood, fear he assumed. lucky she got saved by Naruto. She was still weak and unfit.

He had actually tried to kill her

Kill _her_

_Kill_ her.

All her training had been in vain. She was already broken and now he trampled on every fragment of her heart. Was he truly the man she had once fallen for? He had turned into a heartless monster, a beast with no regard for life. So why was she still after him, He had clearly and openly shown it that he did not and would not accept her as a human let alone a friend. she was someone he intended to kill. So why? it wasn't like she loved him anymore because... a lie sounded more safe and secure than the truth.

He felt bothered, he had been rude very rude. Maybe he should've told her to leave instead of shoving the damn sword at her. He was glad he hadn't hurt her. The fact that he had been worried over _her_ was more than he could handle. So he took it out at by destroying a beautiful forest into a graveyard of dead trees. She was a person from the past whom he had grouped along with his dead and gone family. She was not supposed to linger on his mind. so why? it wasn't like he loved, che he wouldn't.

really?

The last time they met was during the end of the war. He had finally killed Madara after finding that he had been manipulated the entire while. The war was the worst of all that he had seen. Death surrounded him but it felt strangely nostalgic. Loved ones were dead everywhere. He closed his eyes and let it all sink in. That's when he heard someone frantic.

"Sa-sasuke- KUN, Don't die, please don't die. Here let me heal you" It trembled and shook on the verge of breaking, He knew that voice. It was her. It had always been her. But this time he was weak. Kami sure loved to toy with him he thought.

"Sasuke please answer me, just a nod is fine, just... anything" She cried pumping every last ounce of her chakra into him. "I love you, I _still_ do so please don't die on me" the twelve year old inside rushed to the surface. That was a shocker to him, She still... even after he had tried to kill her.

"What?" a hoarse voice asked her. She froze, was it joy, fear, anguish? she'd never know. All that mattered to her was that he spoke, he was alive. "You're alive?" She said it once, twice, thrice, almost as if to confirm it. He could only stare, her eyes were as though they had been dead for years. she was thinner, skinny almost. Her hair no longer held that dazzling lusture. She had changed so much but here she was, saying the same words as that night. His heart clenched again as it did that night. At that moment she collapsed into his arms after using almost all of her chakra. He knew what to do.

The village was still healing. But the broken hearts would never. Especially naruto's. Sakura was gone, she was last spotted healing the traitor bastard sasuke. What he din't know was that she was still living.. with Sasuke.

Sasuke was no longer an avenger but a husband and sakura his wife, no longer a protector. He married her because he decided that the feeling was mutual also because his goals were complete. So what was it from the beginning Love? Yes it was but it wasn't the Kinda love where you sit under a sakura tree and kiss other and have children and a happy-ever after. What they shared was love at it most sick and twisted form ever. Where you almost kill each other while making out in the most rough way possible but it was Love nonetheless. It was something they both lacked from the beginning so they were fine with the way they shared it.

* * *

A/N: so how was it? did the story stay in flow till the end? too crappy? Let me know. so the next time i'll come up with a better idea. Hearts my darlin's


End file.
